Electrically conductive materials, such as coatings, solders, and component leads may be used to couple electronic circuits and components to each other, with or without intervening elements, such as circuit board traces, wires, etc. In some environments, solder formulation, and the processes used to apply it, may become quite important. For example, mechanical and/or electrical performance may be affected, and regulations can prevent the use of certain component materials.
Specific challenges may arise in the areas of lead-based solder use and the application of compatible component lead finishes, especially at elevated temperatures. Thus, there is a significant need in the art to provide improved compositions, apparatus, systems, and methods for use in high-temperature environments, and/or for use in those locations where lead as a solder component is prohibited.